Desire
by Nano.yaoi
Summary: Naruto has an interesting dream. He speaks in his sleep and Sasuke happens to be there to hear that all. Something sexy can always be expected when you put naked Sasuke and Naruto in the same bed with certain dreams... And erections... yaoi, sasunaru, finger fucking and masturbating... Just read the story, dude! ;D


**I felt like it really was time for some sasunaru smut. But then again, when isn't it?**

**Warning: boyxboy, yaoi, masturbating, finger fucking xP**

**Rated: M because of ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Ever. Nyyh.**

* * *

****Desire****

* * *

"Mm.. Oh God, that feels so good!"

"Hn?" Sasuke lifted his head from his pillow and looked around the dark room.

"Ah! Right there!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke's eyes slowly started adjusting the dark and he saw his boyfriend beside him.

"More! Gimme more! Aah!"

Naruto's hair dripped sweat and his breathing was heavy. He moaned and Sasuke noticed the hand Naruto had on his own manhood.

'_Is he having a wet dream? Cool...'_ Sasuke made his way under Naruto's blanked and started kissing his neck.

"Ah ah, I'm- I'm close!" Naruto's hand went faster and faster-

"UWAAAH!" Naruto's eyes opened and he pushed Sasuke quickly off himself with one hand.

"What the hell are you doing bastard! I almost had a heart attack!" Naruto screamed still taking heavy breaths.

"You were having a wet dream dobe. And you almost finished too... You want me to take care of that?" He asked smirking and climbed back on Naruto's naked and sweaty body.

Naruto noticed his hard on and blushed.

"P-pervert..." He said not looking at Sasuke's eyes.

"So it's a yes?"

"N-no...I-"

"Naruto if I offer you head you just don't say 'no'. Are you ill or something?" Sasuke said and touched Naruto's forehead.

"I-I don't get sick and it's not about that..."

"What is it about then? Are you just being shy?" Again. That smirk.

"No I, eh, you see..."

"Tell me." Sasuke lowered himself more so there was no space between their bodies. He brought his hand to Naruto's crotch and started slowly stroking it.

"Nm! Sasuke, wa-wait!"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked not stopping. "Is it about the dream?"

"No ah yes."

"Which is it, no or yes?"

"Stop stroking me for a second so I can talk!" Of course he didn't stop.

"Sasuke, I-Would you stop?! And I'm not telling you!"

"Is it really that bad?"

"No it's just embarrassing!" Naruto yelled and covered his face with a pillow.

"Naruto I have seen your naked body, had sex with you and heard your wet dreams millions of times. What can so embarrassing that you can't tell me?"

"Mmhhm mhhhm mhhh."

Sasuke threw the pillow to other side of the room. "What did you say?"

"I said, that I... I was..."

"Was what? With someone else?" Sasuke finally stopped his hand's movement.

"No, it was you doing it, I just realized that you... I mean me..." Sasuke looked at Naruto who was covering his face with his hand. _'Hand?'_

Sasuke's gaze moved to the other arm which seemed to go under his body and...oh.

"Soo..." Sasuke said with a smug smirk. "Are you enjoying those fingers?"

Naruto's eyes widened once he realized Sasuke had finally noticed.

"If you wanted some you would've just had to ask, my love..." Sasuke said and started stroking him again. With his other hand he started moving Naruto's hand around inside him and got Naruto moaning loudly.

"Ah! Sasuke!"

Sasuke pushed his own finger inside of that tight hole and together with Naruto's own he finger fucked his blushing uke.

"Ah ah, Sasuke that's... Too much! Ah! There! God, more! More!"

Sasuke made his finger move in and out faster and faster, hitting that spot over and over again. Naruto was moaning like a bitch in heat and screaming Sasuke's name.

Sasuke pushed his and Naruto's lips together and with few more thrust Naruto came moaning loudly in Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke milked Naruto until there was nothing left to come out.

"You liked that, baby?"

"Shu-shut up..." Naruto said exhaustedly.

"It's over yet Naru, you got me pretty hard with your screaming and you're already prepared aren't you?..." Sasuke said with lust filled eyes and ravished his boyfriend for hours.

* * *

**Sorry it was a bit rushed... **

**Anyway, care to review? =)**


End file.
